As a wire member suitable to a conductor for an electrical wire, PTL 1 discloses an aluminum alloy wire that contains an aluminum alloy as a specific composition and that is softened so as to have high strength, high toughness and high electrical conductivity and also to have excellent performance of fixation to a terminal portion.